Touya's Rage
by nanaimoanimefan
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo are walking home from school when they are assaulted. Touya finds out and takes matters into his own hands. Rated: M. Mostly for Violence and Swearing. Minor Sexual content.


Touya's Rage.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

This story is rated 16+ for violence and swearing.

In this story, Sakura is 14 and Touya is 21.

"Touya! Touya!" Cried Tomoyo as she burst in the front door. "Help!"

"What? What is it?" He said as he got to the bottom of the stairs. He gasped in horror when he saw Tomoyo trying with all her might to keep Sakura from falling to the floor.

He dropped the glass he was holding and bolted towards them, jumping over the couch so he wouldn't have to go around.

"What the Fuck happened?"

Tomoyo was trying to hold back her sobs as she helped him carry Sakura over to the couch. Touya laid her down and stared at her. She was covered in bruises and cuts. He almost fainted when he saw her face. Her left eye was almost completely swollen shut, and she had a large bruise on her left cheek with blood trickling from her nose and mouth. Her shirt was almost torn completely off and her skirt was hanging on by a thread and covered in mud. Tomoyo looked at him and dove into his chest, sobbing.

He pushed Tomoyo away, grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Look at me, look at me Tomoyo! What happened?" Tomoyo wiped the tears from her face and sniffled as she started to explain what happened.

"We were walking through Penguin Park on our way home from school when we noticed a group of people standing near the water fountain. We knew who they were and we tried to walk on the other side of the swings to avoid them, but they split up and cornered us under the Penguin Slide. Two of them grabbed us from behind and held us against the wall while the other two laughed and watched."

"Their so called "Leader" asked them if they wanted to "Have a little fun with us", grasped Sakura's chin and tried to kiss her. Of course, Sakura fought back and practically bit the end of his nose off. After he collected himself, he slapped Sakura in the face and ripped her shirt open. She spat in his face and he pulled out a knife, which made her freeze in fear. He asked her if she liked the thought of him taking her Virginity as he tried to cut off her skirt. She kneed him in the groin and screamed as loud as she could. That's when the boy holding me let me go and punched Sakura in the stomach, causing her to lose conciousness."

"Luckily, that gave me enough time to pull out my Pepper Spray and use it. After they left, we came straight here."

Touya was furious. His fists were clenched at his side and his upper lip was twitching. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

"Watch over her for a few minutes would you?"

"Sure."

He stood up and walked upstairs to her room. He couldn't stand to see her like that, so he grabbed her Pajama's and stepped into the hall. He was about to head downstairs when he picked up the phone and dialed Yukito's number.

"Hello?"

"Yukito, it's me."

"Touya? What is it? What's the matter?" He could tell that something was seriously wrong by the tone in his voice.

"Can you come over Yukito? I need you to do me a favor. Something happened to Sakura and I need your help."

"What happened?"

"Please, just come over and I'll tell you."

"Yeah sure, I'll be right there."

CLICK.

Touya headed back downstairs and knelt beside the couch to comfort his baby sister. He asked Tomoyo if she would help him take off Sakura's school clothes and change her into her Pajama's. Tomoyo agreed.

Touya was buttoning up her shirt when Yukito burst in the door. He was out of breath and almost collapsed when he saw Sakura. He rushed over to her side and held her hand to try and comfort her.

"Tomoyo, I need to tell Yukito what happened. Can you keep an eye on Sakura for a minute?"

"Of course."

Touya headed upstairs to his room, with Yukito right behind. He told him what happened and Yukito broke down in tears. He asked if Yukito and Tomoyo would keep an eye on Sakura while he ran an errand. Of course Yukito agreed and told him not to worry. He asked Yukito to send Tomoyo up when he got back downstairs. Tomoyo entered his room and saw that he was setting some things out on the bed.

"Tomoyo, you said you know who these guys are right?"

"Y-Yes."

"I want their names and where they live."

"Touya..."

"NAMES!" He yelled.

She told him their names but she didn't know where they lived. She did however know where they liked to hang out, and she told him.

Touya was an avid Police Enthusiast and Martial Artist. He had many things in his room that the cops had. He stood up and attached two ASP Batons with modified holsters to his forearms. He also attached a holster to his left leg which had a can of Bear Spray in it.

Tomoyo got a frightened look and ran back downstairs to tell Yukito what he was doing. Yukito bolted upstairs and found Touya staring at the locker beside his desk. His gun Locker. He reached for the handle when Yukito yelled at him.

"No Touya!" He grabbed his arm and pulled it away from the locker.

"I won't let you do that! I won't let you throw your life away just so you can get revenge."

Yukito was refering to the fact that he knew what Touya was going to do when he reached for that locker.

"Sakura needs you! If you shoot them, you'll go to jail for the rest of your life and Sakura will be devistated! I won't let you do that."

"I have to do something Yuki! They tried to Rape my baby sister!"

"I know. But getting revenge isn't the answer!" Yukito put his hand on Touya's face and looked into his eyes.

Touya leaned in and gave Yukito a kiss. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Touya left his room and headed downstairs. He walked over and gave Sakura a kiss on the forehead and told her everything would be ok.

"When my dad gets back, tell him what happened and take Sakura to the Hospital. Just in case."

He slammed the door and headed to the Garage. He wheeled out his Motorcycle and mounted it. "I'm sorry." He said looking back towards the house. He opened the throttle and took off with a loud screech that could be heard throughout the neighbourhood.

He coasted into the parking lot of a small apartment complex and parked his bike. He looked around and saw the unit number that Tomoyo had given him of where the little fuckers like to hang out. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

9-1-1 SEND.

Operator: "9-1-1, Police, Fire or Ambulance?"

Touya: "Police."

Operator: "One moment please."

"Police Dispatch, what's your emergency?"

Touya: "I have 4 attempted Rapists in custody, I need the Police here right away.

Dispatch: "Where are you?"

Touya: "123 Tokyo Street. Unit 201. You might want to send some Ambulances here too. All four are un-concious and bleeding."

CLICK.

He hung up the phone and put it back in his coat pocket. He took off his coat and put it on the seat of his bike. He walked up the stairs and stood in front the door. He put on a pair of sunglasses, pulled his shirt over his nose and took out his Bear Spray. He shook the can and stood back from the door. He gave the door one big kick and it flew open, the top hinge snapping off the jamb. He covered the whole room in Bear Spray and everyone started coughing and crying from it's effects.

He grabbed each one and threw them onto the couch so they were sitting down.

"Who the Fuck are you?" The leader asked.

"You the leader?"

"Yeah, what of it Bitch?" He said standing up.

Touya slapped him in the face as hard as he could and told him to sit down.

"You know who I am?" Asked Touya.

"I don't give a shit if you're the fucking president! You're going to die Mother Fucker!"

"I'm the brother of the girl you tried to Rape today."

"Oh yeah. That bitch bit my nose and canned me. I put her in her place though didn't I?"

Touya had enough. He grabbed the leader by the throat and stood him on his feet.

"That "Bitch" is my baby sister! She's only 14! She's just a kid!" He punched him in the stomach and dropped him on the floor.

"Get him!" He said while catching his breath.

Touya stepped back and grabbed his batons. He crossed his arms at chest level and brought them down to his sides in a flash, causing both batons to extend to their full lengths. The first boy came at him and tried to throw a punch, but Touya pushed his arm away and brought the baton down on his forearm causing it to snap in two. He then brought the other baton down on his forehead, blood spattering everywhere. The second came at him with a knife and was met with a kick to the groin and a knee to the face, shattering his nose and knocking out most of his teeth. He dropped to the floor like a lead weight.

The third one was a bit more of a challenge. He knocked the batons out of Touya's hands and nailed him with a roundhouse kick to the head, causing a small cut above Touya's left eye. He tried it again, but this time Touya caught his leg. Touya smirked and brought his right foot down on the boys left knee, causing it to snap and pierce the skin at the back of the knee. Down on the ground and screaming in pain, Touya moved to his right side and brought his foot down squarely in the boys face.

Out of breath, Touya looked over at their so called leader and glared.

"H-Hey man I'm sorry. I didn't know she was your sister. Please, don't kill me."

Touya grabbed his shirt and pulled him up to eye level.

"I'm not going to kill you. You don't deserve that. I'm going to make you suffer. I'm going to make sure you never feel safe again. I'm going to make your life so Fucking miserable you'll wish you were dead."

There was nothing more the boy could do than stare at the coldness and intensity in Touya's eyes.

"I'm going to beat you. Then you're going to go to jail. Then I'm going to pay as many guys as I can to Fuck you in the ass and beat you while you're in jail. Then I'm going to pay the Guards to shove their nightsticks up your ass and make sure their never around when you need them. I'll get them to make sure they find new ways to keep you in there for as long as I live."

"Fuck You! Mother Fucker!" Said the boy as he spat in Touya's face.

Touya released his right hand and punched him in the face over and over until he lost conciousness. He dropped him on the floor and kicked him in the head until blood came out his ears. He picked up his weapons and headed back outside.

"FREEZE!" Yelled a police Captain from a megaphone.

Touya didn't hear them. He walked back down stairs and towards his bike.

"I said Freeze! Drop your weapons! Now!"

Touya looked around and realized what was going on. He looked at his right hand which held both batons and he dropped them on the ground.

"Move 3 steps to your left and lay face down on the ground!"

"Good! Spread your arms out to your sides with your palms up!"

One cop came up and put a shotgun to the back of his head while another handcuffed him. They stood him up and sat him on the push bar of the nearest squad car.

"Hey Captain! We're going to need multiple medic units here! We've got 4 males un-concious with multiple fractures and possibly internal bleeding! It's a fucking mess up here!"

"What happened son?" Asked the Captain.

"Sakura."

"What was that?"

"Sakura...oh shit! Sakura! I have to go! Let me go!"

"Calm down."

Another officer gave the Captain Touya's I.D.

"Touya Kinomoto. Is that your name?"

"Please, I have to get home! My sister is hurt!"

"Calm down. Don't worry, we'll send a unit to check on her."

"I'm back!" Yelled Sakura's dad as he came in the door. He looked over at the couch and saw Yukito and Tomoyo holding Sakura's hands, trying to ease some of her pain.

"What happened?"

Yukito took his hand and was explaining everything when there was a knock at the door.

"Police! Open up!"

Tomoyo opened the door and the officer explained what he knew to everybody. Yukito picked up Sakura and the three of them ran to the car. The police officer said that he would escort them to the Hospital and tell them everything once they got there.

When they arrived, Sakura was placed in a Trauma room and everyone was told to wait outside. While Fujitaka was pacing up and down the halls, Touya was brought in for some stiches and treatment for a broken right hand from him punching everyone so much.

"Touya!" Yelled his dad.

"Dad! Where's Sakura?"

"She's being looked after now." He gave Touya a hug and thanked him for watching out for Sakura.

"What's going on? Why are you in handcuffs?"

Touya nodded towards the Ambulance entrance where the 4 boys were being brought in.

"Are they the ones?" Asked his dad.

"Yes."

"What happened to them?"

"Me."

Touya's dad looked back at him, shocked.

"You? You did that?"

"I Couldn't help it! They tried to Rape her! They tried to Rape my baby sister!" He cried, tears flowing down his face.

"It's ok. I'm sorry. You were just looking out for Sakura."

"Officer? What's going to happen to my son now?"

"Well, He'll be treated here, then taken back to the station where he'll be charged with 4 counts of Assault causing bodily harm. Then we'll Fingerprint him and take some Mugshots."

"Will he be held until trial?"

"Probably not. Since he has no previous Criminal Record, we'll more than likely release him on a Promise to Appear with conditions not to contact any of the 4 accused, and to keep the peace and be of good behavior."

"What about those bastards that tried to Rape my Sakura?"

"Once they regain conciousness, they will be transfered to the Prisoner Wing of the Hospital until they've recovered enough to stand trial."

"Ok, Thank You very much officer. Touya, when you're finished downtown, call me and I'll come and get you ok?"

"There won't be any need sir." Said the Officer. "I'll give him a ride back."

"Thank You."

Once down in cells at the Police Station, Touya was Photographed, Fingerprinted, Released and served with a Promise to Appear just like the officer said.

"Listen, for what it's worth, me and the guys would have done the same thing if it was our little sister. Here's the name of a good Lawyer. He can help you."

"Thanks."

When he got back to the Hospital Tomoyo, Yukito, and his dad were all sitting around Sakura's bed hoping and praying for her recovery.

Sakura was talking in her sleep. "mmmm...Onii-chan... please don't go. I want you here."

"It's ok Sakura I'm here, we're all here."

Sakura smiled and squeezed his hand.

A few days later, Sakura was able to return home and start her recovery. For the first few days, she struggled just to find the courage to step into the yard and to get the Mail. Nights were the worst though. For weeks, she would wake up in the middle of the night screaming and crying. Every time, Touya would rush into her room to comfort her and reassure her that he would never let anything happen to her again. She would sometimes sob for hours into his chest while he just rocked her back and forth, sometimes crying with her because she was in so much pain.

Touya would never forget that day, he would never forget the day that his baby sister was almost taken from him and the day he realized that he would always have the stregnth to keep protecting her.

THE END.


End file.
